Peanut Butter and anaphylaxis
by melbulma79
Summary: One day when Tashs was home alone with all four kids she learned something very important about one of the kids.
1. Chapter 1

Peanut Butter and anaphylaxis

By: Mel C.

So this is my first one so it might have spelling things in it so sorry.

One day when Tashs was home alone with all four kids she learned something very important about one of the kids.

" " is Talking

( ) is thinking

chapter 1 Peanut Butter

Tashs and Adam where in the kitchen talking and making lunch for everyone. Adam was Exited and happy to help, "Tashs This is so exiting I never had Peanut Butter before. It looks so good," Adam was telling Tasha while making peanut butter and Strawberry sandwiches for every one for Lunch. He got some peanut butter on his Ring finger, (This Looks So Good I just try a little first,) So he put it in his mouth to try it for the first time. Tasha takes that moment to looks over to him at when he started to coughing and wheezing and She screamed at the top of her lungs. The others came running to see Adam with a rapidly swelling face, mouth, lips and throat. That was quickly-turning blue from not being able to breathe very well. Even his ring finger and others as well as his whole hand was swelling and turning red with a rash and was stared to for hives.

Tashs got everyone in the Van and driving to the hospital as fast as she could, and talking to Donald on the speaker phone in the van. "I think Adam's allergic to nut's or something. Bionic or not he needs help and I'm not waiting to get one of my children help, meet us there as quickly as you can." Donild ash-ally sounded scare when he told Tashs that it was fin and will be there as scone as he could. Breed, Was sitting next to Adam in the middle Holding his hand, sit in the back sit as Case and Leo that was Leaning forwarder toured Adam. He was shaking and Wheezing badly and was breath heavy. Case had him hold his head down between is lags thinking it would help his dizzy. Adam could see blackness covering his vision letting him know that he was getting ready to pass out. He was so scarred knowing that he could die from not being Abel to breath. He just wanted to have it all over with. Breed had him Leaning on her when see shes him all most fall over. They all breathed is shy of relief when they pulled up to the E.R. Adam's was trying know to cry with fear and relief that they were there. He was a bent down with stomach aches and trying not to vomit on everyone, and about yo black out from lack of oxygen.

When they get to the emergency room, Adam is very dizzy and about ready to pass out. Case is almost there from whirring about his brother. Bree was helping Leo half Cary and dragging Adam into the E.R. enriches. The nurser on dotty tuck one look at Adam and got them beck right away. They put Adam on oxygen and started an iv and let him lay down. With in minutes he was out, and seemed to started to breath easier. The doctor gave him something, and let Tashs fill out paper work.

Donild met up with them about a halve hour after they got there. The Doctor talked to both him and Tashs away from the other three children. The Doctor told them that Adam had an allergy reascend to peanut butter. The nut allergy are coming in children. That Adam's re-ashen was so saver that he had a Anaphylaxis Reaction. Tashs asked the doctor what it was and the doc told them that it"is a severe "systemic" reaction, which means that the whole body is affected, It often occurs within minutes of exposure. The fact that eating a very common food can result in this very rare-but-life-threatening symptom especially among small children." The Doctor wanted to know why he never had a re-ashen to it before and Donild told them that all three of his kids where every sheltered and never given any thing like it before.

They treated him with four emergency injection of adrenaline (epinephrine) and but him on Oxygen. Medications, such as antihistamines, may reduce the mild symptoms of peanut allergies. These drugs can be taken after exposure to peanuts to help relieve itching or hives. The Doctor wants to keep him there overnight for observation of is oxidation level's and his blood presser.

Bree, Cash and Leo sated in the room with Adam was he slept. One nurse came in tolled that he would be just fine in a culpable of hours. Tashs Decided to take the kids home and get them something to eat and get what Adam would need to spend the night at the hospital. Donild stated with Adam when they moved him to a room out of the Emergency Room.

Adam came to in a dreamy state: he sees a women with long blond hair big eyes looking at him smiling. she walked over to Adam and looks him over, 'o my little Ad you have grow so mush from the last time I ever shall you" and hugs and kisses him. Adam know right away how this women is, 'Mommy" he cry in to her shoulder. Bree looks so mush like her that he know with out a doughty that this women is indeed his, Bree and Cas's mom. She pulls a way from him with tears in her eye's that look so mush like Case that it's scary but happy at the same time, and a smile like Bree's and tells him 'yea Ad that's right baby,' Adam looks at her and asked where they are and she tells him that they are in the plain of living and dead. That She is dead and has been for some time but he is not dead but she just had to see him even for a little bit. They talk for some time about his Bree and Casa'a lives. He learnes some things about her as well. Then Adam hired his name being called by Mr. DavenportHis mother tells him he should go back to his father. Adam tells her that Mr. D is knot there father and see Laughs at that and tells him "he is your father by blood and DNA and he is trying to o be the father you three needed back when you where a kid and I was killed in a car ascendent. You father did what he had to do to save you three's lives eve if it meant that you at 5, your sister at 21/2 and 3 week old baby brother becoming one of his experiments and losing the family that he had with you all as a babies. Just remainder that I love you and Bree and Case so mush and I will always be looking out for all of you. And tell Tashsthat she is doing a good job with you all.' She kisses him one last lime before every thing goes black and Adam wakes up to a dimly lite room with Mr. Davenport looking and him wail holding his hand. Donild smiles and Moves some of his hair out of his eyes and told him welcome back.

Adam smiled at him and asked in a small squashvoice if he could have some water, Donild got that for him and help him sit up and drink some. Than Adan asked in a Little stronger of a voice what happened and why he felt so week. Donild told him about the Allergic re-ashen he had to the small amount of peanut butter he had and that they are all going to have to be a little bit more care full about it.

At home Tashs was going craze with removing any and all things that had peanut's in them or made with peanut oil. Casa was trying to help by looking up all he could on the Allergy and why's to prevent an allergic re-ashen. Leo was packing Adam's bag to go back to the hospital. Bree just asking a lot of questions to both Tashs and Casa to find out what she could. They all know that Adam was not the smarties of them and that he would need a lot of help to under stand and learn what to eat and not to eat.

aste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

Peanut Butter and anaphylaxis

By: Mel C.

So this is my first one so it might have spelling things in it so sorry.

One day when Tashs was home alone with all four kids she learned something very important about one of the kids.

" " is Talking

( ) is thinking

Chapter 2 Learning

When Tasha got back to the hospital, Adam was just about ready to come home. One of the nurses brought in two children's books for Adam to read, Called "Allie the Allergic Elephant" (by Nicole Smith, 2006) and "Peter Can't Eat Peanuts (by Nadine O'Reilly, 2006) . The Nurses told Adam he could take them home with him because of how long it was taking him to read the books. She told Mr. Davenport to have him tested for Dyslexia as well. He told her he would take that into consideration, and thanked her for both the books and conserve for his son.

The nurse took Adam off the oxygen but he was still wheezing and coughing. The Nurse told him she would be right back to give him a breathing treatment to help. So when the nurse was gone he changed into the clothes that Tasha brought him and waited with them until the doctor came. The nurse came back to the room and gave Adam a breathing treatment and he could breathe a lot better after that. The doctor showed all three of them how to use an Epi-penand two inhalers, to help with breathing. The doctor told them that Adam's lungs would be irritated for some time and breathing could be difficult as well when over exerted. He also told them that the rash on his hand should go way in a week or two. The sweating was down but his hand had started to crust over from them having to drain it. Adam got to pick out a cool looking black case with dinosaurs on it. Along with an asthma inhaler to use when he cannot breathe well. Donald and Tasha were overwhelmed by the amount of informationthat they where given and know that Adam did not understand most of what was being said or told to him.

When they left the hospital, Adam was still weak and tire, but he was trying not to let on how much he was still scared that it would happen again to him. When they got home that morning Tasha told Donald and the three bionic children that they were NO longer sleeping in the Lab that each one of them where being given a room up stair so if anything happened in the middle of the night Eddy would not have to wake them up. Mr. Davenport took Adam down to the lab to run some test while the others looked for their rooms upstairs.

Everyone was so happy to get their own room nobody noticed when Adam left them to look for what was to become his room. Adam headed in the direction of the oldest part of the house. He went past the lab lavatory past Mr. & Miss Davenport's room down a flight of stairs at the end of the hall. You would not have even see the old mahogany door just walking past it. Chase had taken the room at one end of this hall and Bree the other end of the hall. Leo had the room across the hall from this old door. Adam opened the old door that whenlead down anotherflight of stairs. The thing that Adam noticed right away was that this hall had NO Eddy and was underground.

He really could not say why it just felt right to him. He came upon a room that did not have any electromechanical door to it. He opened it and dusted and cobweb met his eyes. In the room, there was an old crib, a toddler bed and a smallsingle bed. When Adam turned on the light you could see that the walls were painted green with Winnie the Pooh and friends standalone on the walls. Adam walked in the room and his head just started to hurt and his vision stared to spin. He was not sure when he hit the floor or even if he hit the floor in the first place.

Adam was looking through a fog at the same woman from when he blacked out at the hospital. She was very much pregnant with what he assumed with Chase, she was helping changing Bree into her pj's for bed. She put Bree on her bed and helped him into bed, and picked up a book off the bookshelf. He could clearly see the book of Biblestories for children. That was when he came back to himself, he was laying on the floor of the room. He looked over to what he remembered was his bed as a small child, there was the book from his dream no not a dream but a memory from his childhood with his mother. He picked himself up off the floor and walked on shaky legs to the bed. Sat on the bed to try and come down his rushing heartbeat and slow down his breathing. After a fewminutes he could not, he started to wheezing and coughing again he took out the inhaler that they gave him at the hospital, shook it and took to two puffs off of it and felt better. Adam laid back on the bed and looked over to the nightstand to see a gold cross necklace, he picked it up and without thinking about it and put it on. Then he looked at some of the pictures on the walls and around to room to see many of himself, Bree and a sonogrampicture of Chase framed hanging above the crib. Adam thenfigured that he would leave the room and go to another room.

He took the room on the other side of the hall. He left both doors open. The light from the hall entered the room and he could see a comfortable double bed and an old Gothic cross hanging above the bed, a night stand with a light and pitchers on it. This room looked clean from the light from the hall. He was so tired from everything that had happened in the last 24 hours, he just entered the room.

He got himself settledon the bed and under the covers and was out like a light.After some sleep he got out of bed and went to the main hall and told Eddy what room he took as his own. Then went back to his room and went back to bed, he just could not stay awake any more.

In the lab, Chase and Mr. Davenport was talking about how they could help Adam learn about his allergy.Donald was studying some of the blood and test he ran on Adam when they got home that morning, to find that is body's response to proteins that are found in peanut butter, food proteins. A healthy immune system fends off potential infections and inactivating proteins found in most foods, which is the way humans are able to tolerate such a wide variety of them. However, when someone is allergic to peanut butter, the immune system responds by producing increased immunoglobulin E antibodies. These antibodies mean serious business; as they battle what they perceive as "threatening" proteins found in peanuts, they collect in certain areas of the body-specifically, the skin, intestines and lungs. It seemed that Adam had founded his own kryptonite and that was peanut butter, with his bionics he could not take it in a break it down. The strange thing is he could eat nuts and other things like that but not peanut butter.

Chase was reading from the computer about how to read food labels and find out what to look for on the packages to keep Adam from eating it and dying on them. He would not know what to do if he ever lost his big brother. His big brother was there for him in everything he has ever done. His earliestmemory is of Adam holding him and singing a song to him, He can still hear the song in his head A-a-a, a-a-a, byly sobie kotki dwa. A-a-a, kotki dwa, szarobure, szarobure obydwa.(Ah-ah-ah*, ah-ah-ah, There were once two little kittens. Ah-ah-ah, two little kittens, They were both grayish-brown.) Chase could not remember what language it was but Adam would sing it so many time he just new that song. Chase started to sing it to himself.

Mr. Davenport looked over to Chase that was singing very softy to him self Ach, śpij, kochanie, jesli gwiazdke z nieba chcesz – dostaniesz. Wszystkie dzieci, nawet źle, pogrążone są we śnie, a ty jedna tylko nie. (Oh, sleep, my darling, If you'd like a star from the sky I'll give you one. All children, even the bad ones, Are already asleep, Only you are not). Donald could not help himself he knew without a doubt that Adam had sang that song to them when they were little just like Mary did all the time. Without thinking about it, he sang with Chase the next verse Chase sang it in Polish but I know what it is in English. -a-a, a-a-a, byly sobie kotki dwa. A-a-a, kotki dwa, szarobure, szarobure obydwa.(Ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, There were once two little kittens. Ah-ah-ah, two little kittens, They were both grayish-brown.) Ach, śpij, bo wlaśnie księżyc ziewa i za chwilę zaśnie. A gdy rano przyjdzie świt księzycowi będzie wstyd, ze on zasnąl, a nie ty (Oh, sleep, because The moon is yawning and he will soon fall asleep. And when the morning comes He will be really ashamed, That he fell asleep and you did not.)

That song brought back old memoriesthought long and forgotten in Donald'smind. Mary Elinore Sherzicky, his old friend from high school that was the daughter of two Polish engagements, that ran an old jewelry story down in the old polish community down on the lower east side about 4 miles from them. Mary had come to work for him when he first built this big house. She was his housekeeper and only friend other than Eddy. She helped him make Eddy, and when he told her about his bionics there at the time she wanted to be a part of it. So she volunteered her eggs and her body to carry and raise the child at first. Adam she fell in love with at first sight and could not what to have Bree but she was so sick with Chase she just wanted to have him out. She loved and cared for all four of them to the day she died. He remembered them that she was always picked on because she could not read well and would switch her her dialect from English to Polish without knowing it. It was one of the thingsDonald liked at the time about her. Adam when little did the same thing but after the ascendent did not do it as often any more but when he does and only I seem to call him on it it upsets him.So, like Bree and Chase, I ignore it. So for he has not done it in front of Leo or Tasha that he know of, for that we was thankful for.

That got him thinking about did Mary have Dyslexia as well, and could Adam get it from her? He thought about it Dyslexia is not something he would of throughout about one of his children every having. Dyslexia is an impairment in your brain's ability to translate written images received from your eyes into meaningful language. Adam can comprehended most things but at a slower pass, he can writebut almost of what he does write is all phonological and he uses a lot of nonsense words. Adam is not dumbaccording to the IQ test that he has given him over the years and he is very interrelationwith others that Chase is. Could it all be because of the facade that Adam was around his mother and shill has some subconsciousmemory of is mother or something more. And what otherstradition could the kids have got from her that he didn't consideration before hand. That would require some more research into both her life and her family's.

Eddy had told MrsDavenport what rooms all three kids had taken, so when she went to look for Adam to make shore he was alright she was spirochete to that Adam had taken a room that was in the servingquietus of the house but figured that because Eddy was not in this part of the house is one of the reassures he choosiest.She shut the door but not all the way knowing that she was going to have to buy a night light because Adam didn't like the dark very well. As she was leaving the room she saw the door open on the other side of the hall walking over to it, the lights where on. She let out a small sight and a giggle as she looked a some of the pitchers on the walls. She decided that she was going to take some of the pitchers up to the main part of the house to hang up. She had pictures of her and Donald together all the children and Leo as a baby but not to know did she have one of the three bionics. She even took a picture of their mother with her to put up so all the children could see her. Tasha made a mental note to ask Donald about the kids mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter of Peanut Butter and Anaphylaxis

I plan on making more story's

Stander disclamer;

Chapter 3 mother

When Adam woke up the next morning, he turned on the bed side light, to get a really good look at the room he had picked the night before. It was a plain room with a dresser by the door, a closet on the far wall the night stand and bed and a bathroom door on the last wall. On the dresser there was a picture of an old farm house and pictures of his mother with another couple he now them as Nana and Poppy. There was even a picture of him and his mother with a pig. Adam loved pig even back then. There was many pitcher's all over the room one that was hanging on the wall was of her and Donald together, Marry was very pregnant with one of the three children. They where both smiling and looked happy. Adam heardtorses the bed and sat back down. He open the drawer of the bed side table to find a holy Bible and a journal in sit. Adam opened the journal to look at if. The writing was sloppy and headed to read but he could make out some of what it said. He put if off to the side to have Bree or Chase help him read it better later.

He was just about to pull out the bible to look at when he herd Trisha calling him for breakfast, so he got up and left the room to go to the kitchen because he was starving.

In the kitchen Trisha was putting breakfast on the table for her family. She looked over on the counter at the pitchers he had taken from the room down stairs. She had to smile at how nice the pitcher's cleaned up. A pone asking Eddy about the women in them he told her about Marry Elinore Sherzicky, a young women how was a friend of Donald from high school. Her parent's where Polish Catholic immigrants that fled there home before the Nazism came Marry was to young to remember this but they hide on a farm for years. They left three older boys behind that was fitting in the war. Her English was never very good, but she loved scients and learning about a way to help human kind. She died in a car ascendent when Chase was 3 weeks old. Bree was 2 and a haft and Adam was 5. All four was travailing from her parents house to home when they hit a sheet of ice and went head on in front of a tracker trailer truck that was jacked knight on the side of the road. She was per-noshed dead on the seam. All three of the children where serenely heart and was not thou t to make the night. In a desperate attempted to save the children he improvement his bionic program and saved there lives, but Adam lost his memory and most of high fusion (smarts or IQ), from the brain damage that he stained from the car ascendent. He would never be the same.

Eddy also told Trisha that the bionic kid's biological grandparents where still alive and lived on the east side of town. They owned and operated an old fashioncostume polish jewelery store. They lived in an old farm house just out side of East City. They believed that all four (Marry, Adam, Bree and Chase) of them died in the ascendent and did not know what had happened to the kids. She learned from Eddy that all three of the children where Batista and was given last rights by the now re-tiered father of the Roman Polish Catholic church in what is know now as East city. East city is on the east side of town, it is mostly an immigrants living center. It's mostly Polish family's but some Roman, Italian and other ethnic back round. Most of the children that live there go to east city high school, is the rival of the school the kids go to Mission Creek High School.

She pulles her self from her thouts when she heairs Bree comming into the room. Trisha cannot help but love this girl with all her haert. She smiles as she looks at the picher of her mother and now knows where Breanna Davenportgets her good looks from. The same brown hair, fare skin and long slender body even at her ago. Trisha allways thout that Bree was desined that way for Her bionic powers to work are due to her lean figure. Her body could be considered additional use of powers. But may be it is more genetice than scients. Mybe the computer picked her powers becouse of her figure not the other way around.

Bree sate down to starte eating and then Chass and Leo came in talking about an up comming scients fair at school. They here going to enter together and was descashen what they wanted to do. Leo wanted to do something with resicalling why Chass wanted to make a robote that helped around the hose. Trisha got both boys ateshen and told them to sit and eat breaftet before it got cold. She then call Donaled and Adam one last time.

It was sad really that pore Chase Davenport had never got to know his mother before her death. Chase is the youngestand team leader with an incredible intelligence rate. His bionic powers are due to his leadership and nerdy-look. His senses could be considered additional powers. He also has the ability to create force-fields. His glitches is a rude, controlling and tough boy personality, "Spike." and his other glitch is Snot Cannon a Sonic Sneeze Chase can also take control over his siblings with his override app. He also has magnetic app. A minor power is using his force fields as weapons by shrinking it into his hands. He can also manipulate molecules around objects in order to control them in a form of telekinesis. But it is all part of what makes Chasa, Chase. She loved him all the same. Trisha could not help the thout that behaspe that the pride and care she had for the children is what there mother would of felt for the kid's.

When Adam came in she just could not stop thinking about how at seventeen-year-old all most eightteen, next month he isthe oldes lab rat with a shocking strength that is hard to rate on a skall. Trisha like Bree all way's thout that his bionic powers where due to his tall height, but Donaled is tall as well. His frustration could be considered additional powers. He also has laser vision which can be considered one of his glitches at first, but given as how he could not use it properly. After the first few mothes he learns how to use them properly. Another glitch is when grenades shoot out of his hands whenever he gets too happy. Trisha loved them all the same. She could not love ant one of them more than she loved Leo.

She was putting the bacon on the table when Mr. D walked into the room. He see the picters on the counter and walks over to them. He lookes at them and cannot help but be a littile sad. He remembered when he tuck egges out of Marry and added his own sperm to them, he added the michrochipe that allaled the Bionics to work in all three children. He then but them back in her so they could grow and becoume heathy people. She had convsed his that it was safer and heathyer for them and not to add any programming to the chip to the child Adam was older and could handal him self better. Donaled had to smail when her remembered what she always said 'You do not know what gifes God will give him nasherly and what was your doing. Even thow you are a Scientes you still do not whant to make God mad, becouse he will take everything away from you. God has a plain and we cannot change it for nothing, just live with it.' Donald hated the facked that she was very Relishes and belived that God was behind most stuff, but may be she was right about somethings. He looked up to find Trisha talking to him, telling him to go sit at the table with the family. He looks at every one sitting around the table eating there breatfest and he could not have been happere.

_**start of my next story tell me what you think**_

When Adam got to Scientist class that day his teacher had interested a new student from East City, she was a transfer student because East city was full. She had the most beautiful black long hair that was back in a pony tale, and Adam thought that was nice. When he looked into her eye's that where blue that remembered him of the Oceanus blue. He was mesmerized buy her. She had Rose colored glasses on and looked hummable in her long black skirt and long baggy red sweater she had on. She was ascended to Adam's table in the lab. She did not say anything to any one when she want to sit down at the table. Adam heard the girl's at the next lab table say that she must be poor and have good greats to put her heir with the rich kids. Adam did not care about stuff like that, so he turned to her and stretched out his hand to welcome her to there school. She smile's at his and thanks him very kindly and tells him her name is Juilanna Sue Hildebrand, she's 17 and lives with her father that is the Minister over at the local Lutheran Church at the Crosswords of East city. She just moved her from a small town in Pennsylvanian. She is very shy and loves pigs just like Adam.


End file.
